


Until the end of the dream

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha Takasugi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, But when Takasugi is legal then, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Let me ramble again how they are just soulmates, M/M, Mating Bites, No Underage Sex, Omega Shouyou, Only handjob, Past Sexual Abuse, Shouyou POV, Someone has write the curse things, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Learn from many bad experiences, Shouyou mostly chose to keep the distance from others. But even he sometimes happened to have a sweet spot for someone. Especially this one stubborn, but an extremlly talented student - Takasugi Shinsuke. Though that made him overlook some red flags and end up alone with freshly presented alpha going into a rut.And that was only the beginning.





	Until the end of the dream

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Shouyou had some very bad experience (was sexually abused) and even though it isn't graphically described it is often mentioned.
> 
> I have no idea who would dare to wander to see this curse thing, but I guess, enjoy?

It took a lot of effort and lies to get where Shouyou wanted to, but in the end, he accomplished his dream of becoming a teacher. Someone with his history would never get this far. That was why his past would be left to be forgotten. He was going to make sure of it. Also, he put a lot of effort into his work, so no one ever had any doubt towards him. He worked himself his own safe haven.

This type of work made him still meeting alphas either the freshly presented youth or parents. The first ones, he easily recognised and managed to keep his distance. With the second type, well, he tried to avoid any confrontation, but there were times when he had to bear it. Even if it made him feel for the rest of the day nauseous.

Keeping distance was his main tool towards everything. But even he from time to time got a sweet spot for some students. The most special case was Takasugi Shinsuke.

Shouyou was letting his guard down around him. Even if the boy was from a strong alpha family, he was sensitive, empathetic, small-build, often picked on because of his fragility or femininity. Every posible signs were pointing for omega, though even if he was already seventeen he still hadn't presented. No one seemed to care. He was rather a lost cause in his family eyes.

And the biggest treasure in Shouyou's.

Really. Shouyou  rarely came across a student so talented and commited. He was often causing porblems and it took a lot to make him care about anything. But if anyone managed to reach him, they would confirm Shouyou’s opinion of him. He was probably the best student this school ever had.

One day they stayed late in the library. It was after closing, but Shouyou often managed to get a bit of time there after hours and Shinsuke always wanted to stay away from his home for as long as he could.

Shouyou didn't mind letting him a bit of place in his safe haven.

But that one day, Shinsuke seemed a bit sickly.

“You seem a bit feverish…” Shouyou reached his hand to his forehead.

Shinsuke brushed his hand away.

“Don’t act out.” Shouyou moved closer. He put his forehead to his. His temperature was a bit risen up, but it didn’t seem dangerous. “How do you feel?”

“Bad. Weird.” His breathing became heavy. He looked up into Shouyou's eyes, but he immdiately looked down. His hands were trembling. He tried to move back. To go away. To hide somewhere. But it was too late. Shouyou understood what was going on.

Shinsuke was going into rut.

His favourite student presented as alpha and they were trapped together alone.

Shouyou should try to get away. It wasn’t the safest place for him to be. After all his past experience, he should instinctively run away from alpha in rut as far as possible.

So why was he still standing here?

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Shouyou coed and pulled Shinsuke close.

Damn, he smelt good. Was he always smelling like that? Like fresh cut flowers. Alphas rather had more earthy, musky scents. Nauseous, heavy, that Shouyou barely could stand it. So why was he just wanting to keep Shinsuke forever in his arms? Just not letting him go. Ever.

Only a thought.

But maybe even worse than thinking like that was what he was about to do. He felt in the first impulse that it wasn’t anything bad. But that was rather not the best behaviour from the side of the teacher. He didn’t put enough thought in it. Rather his body reacted on its own. Maybe somethings could not be forgotten. His body on its own knew how to please an alpha.

Now it was too late to turn back. He only hoped the boy wouldn’t be hurt by what he was about to do.

Shouyou slipped his hand down and took Shinsuke’s cock in his hand. That should help. After coming, he should regain clearness of mind.

Shinsuke shivered. He clung on Shouyou. He tried to hide at least his face away.

How Shouyou couldn't see the signs before? Shinsuke was impulsive, often got into fights, kept himself high, tried to dominate others. Seemed like Shouyou went blind for all the red flags about this boy.

Shinsuke nuzzled into his neck. He was scenting omega for the first time as an alpha.

Shouyou felt his teeth at his skin. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but that was okay. That was okay.

Shinsuke held back his teeth.

“Good boy,” Shouyou murmured after the boy came. He moved back a bit. He already awfully overstepped.

“I… I nearly…” Shinsuke murmured.

Shouyou patted his hair. “Don’t worry. You were good, really good. Now, go straight home. It will repeat a few more times in like a week, so stay at home. Do you know what is happening?”

Shinsuke nodded. He looked down. Was he still worried?

“Shinsuke, you didn’t do anything bad. And if you didn’t hold back, I wouldn’t mind.”

The boy looked at him. His eyes were nearly shinning.

No. That wasn’t what Shouyou meant. That was his fault. He should speak his mind more coherently. But how could he talk about _that_? He couldn’t. But he could show it.

Shouyou moved his turtle neck down. That should be enough even for a kid to understand. Down his neck was runing looking like never fading away scars clamining bites.

Shinsuke watched it petrified. Of course. The markings were hideous. He would definitely now think twice before looking so hopefully at Shouyou ever again. But it was alright. Such a good boy should find himself someone good. No someone so broken...

“You should go home,” Shouyou repeated and this time Shinsuke listened. At least this one time he actually listened to anyone.

When he left, Shouyou started understanding how many mistakes he had made. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this work. It definitely wasn’t for him.

Shouyou went to the restroom to cool himself. Only there he realised his pants were drenched with slick. How? For so long he had never felt like that...

If someone was claimed, he was becoming unable to feel arousal from any acts that wouldn’t feature his mate. Shouyou wasn’t suppose to ever feel any pleasure. It was more appealing for his oppressors to tornament him.

But then, why was their claims slowly breaking if Shinsuke nor anyone else had done anything to challenge it?

Shouyou came up one possible answer, but it seemed to unrational, he pushed it away before it even fully formed in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Shinsuke kept distance after that incident. That was good for both of them.

At least that was how Shouyou was thinking about it. That made more unexpected when Shinsuke came to him right after graduation.

“Sensei…”

Shouyou smiled. “It’s after graduation. You don’t have to call me like that anymore.”

“Shouyou.”

Oh, that was dangerous. But Shouyou didn’t back off his word. He let his former student continue, esspecially seeing whatever he wanted to tell was taking effort from him.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Shouyou was speachless. Out of all things he could ever expect in life that was probably the last one if not even somewhere outside the list of things possible.

“I’m not going to ask for anything more,” Shinsuke spoke again like he wanted to correct some mistake. “Only… spend a bit more time with me.”

 

* * *

 

Shouyou ended up agreeing. That boy always knew how to catch him off guard.

But maybe it was time to start something. It was going to be probably some short-lived attraction. It often happened for the young alphas. They needed to have the first omega they scented. It came to them only after time that they weren’t true mates and the attraction withered.

Shouyou could let himself for that little indulgence.

He could take a good look at how beautifully Shinsuke grew up. And how well-behaved man he became. He used to be rather one of these always causing troubles, resisting everything kids. Now he grew up...

“Maybe we…” Shinsuke started. “Maybe I walk you home, okay?”

“Yeah, that should be okay.”

What happened? Was something wrong?

Maybe that was it. Shouyou got too lost in thought during it, but Shinsuke asked for a date and it seemed to just happen.

It was supposed to be only a little indulgence. Nothing to raise his hopes about.

They barely spoke as they walked. That seemed odd. To the point where Shouyou didn’t let Shinsuke just walked away like that. He invited him in, not leaving him much choice about it.

“You have something to tell me, don’t you,” Shouyou said when they got to his appartment. He sounded like he was still a teacher disciplinating his wayward student. and actually made them both a bit smile a bit. Finally something familiar in this whole dream-like situation.

“I… I think we are true mates,” he said quietly.

 _He thought_. Apart from what his words meant, it was the first time Shouyou had seen him so unsure. Even when he was walking onto the thin ice in the discussion, he was managing it gracefully. He was never so overfocused on the possibility of failing. Maybe it was reasonable, this time his mistake could make someone hurt.

Returning to the sense of his words… Was he mistaken? Cause… It hadn’t occured to Shouyou before, but that would actually explain why he was reacting so strongly to him. And how he smelled so good…

“You never…” Shinsuke spoke again. “You never seemed to notice it, so I wasn’t sure…”

“How long do you know about it?”

“Since I presented. I think. But you were the first person I’ve scented, so that could misguide me… And…”

“And?” Shouyou moved a bit closer.

“I wished for so long that you would turn out to be my true mate...”

“Why?”

“I loved you,” he dared to look up. Now, that was the boy Shouyou knew. Now, when everything was led out in the open he wasn’t going to step back from anything he had said.

This troublesome boy...

“Then why,” Shouyou chose to tease him a bit. “Why were you avoiding me for last year?”

“You showed me your scars, so… I wanted to be better before I would come to you. I wanted to be the best for you. I won’t be someone who ever hurt you.”

Look at this sweet little thing. Oh, that boy was definately the most talented in melting Shouyou’s heart.

“It isn’t that hard, you don’t have to worry,” Shouyou coed.

Shinsuke swallowed hard. “Then… Can I kiss you?”

“Hm…” Shouyou put his arms around his neck. “You can.”

Shinsuke moved closer. It was a bit too shyly. But from the second kiss, he corrected that. So Shouyou had no objections. He was melting into the best thing that ever happened to him.

It felt unreal.

That was too good. That should be unattainable for him. Yet, it was now, here, right under his fingertips. Maybe the fate was laughing him off again. Giving him the taste of something that will be taken away.

His scent showed his mind wandered into the bad direction, but Shouyou didn’t let Shinsuke ask about it. He pulled him into another kiss. There was nothing for him to worry. It was only in Shouyou’s mind. He was broken to the point it was unimaginably hard for him to reach out for any form of happiness. That always felt like the abuse would come back and everythign would be ripped away from him.

But let’s not think about it.

Let’s lead the young alpha to the bedroom. To the bed. Let’s enjoy the moment.

One little indulgence after another. Shouyou was letting himself for too much. Definitely more than he ever had let himself in years, maybe ever. He just couldn’t stop when Shinsuke was giving him everything so willingly. And when all his senses and hirmones woke up after all these years.

Shouyou removed his clothing. He never bared himself before anyone in all these years. It should feel weird, wrong, but Shinsuke was looking at him even more enchanted than when he was only stealing glances during classes.

He moved back to the boy with no intention of ever moveing back from him. He wanted him to keep looking at him like that, to keep his caress so attentive and tender. Maybe Shouyou just wanted to be at least once treated well.

That thought sent a shiver along his spine. Shinsuke noticed it. Shouyou caught that worried gaze.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we can do it. There is nothing bad about it.”

“Even in the bedroom, you have to be a teacher?” Shinsuke murmured.

Shouyou chuckled. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re alright?”

“I was never better.”

Oh, that flattered him. He didn't hide a smirk. He was still a brat.

Though, Shouyou picked a bit of unsureness and awkwardness in his moves. Ha… Interesting.

“I’m your first partner?” Shouyou murmured.

“No one else ever intressted me,” he whispered back going after him with kisses.

Shouyou pushed him back on the bed and moved on top of him. “Okay, I'll guide you.” He took his hands to move them where he wanted.

“Please do, _sensei_.”

How good and pampering this little alpha was. And how much greater he was becoming slowly loving every inch of his partner. He was going to grow up into a great man. Too good for Shouyou, for sure. But at least he got to see a blink of that greatness before he would be definitely tossed away.

Right. He needed to know when to stop. Otherwise, it would only hurt. It was definately going to hurt. Everything always hurt.

After sex, Shouyou moved back a bit. Shinsuke didn't force him to stay. He was really good. Shouyou sat on the bed. He didn't want to run away… Or maybe a bit. It was an unusual situation. Shouyou wasn't sure how to play it out.

Maybe starting from telling the truth.

He moved his hair to the side. But there was barely a way to cover the markings. How could Shinsuke somehow look past through it? It was clear sign of everything that went in Shouyou’s life. How no one challenged any of the claims. They only wanted to mark him as theirs. Show the whole world how worthless he was. How many he let have him. Like there was any possibility for him to oppose it. No matter how much he had struggled, sometimes he got pinned down and forced to take it.

Some omegas’ stories went that way. Everything got crushed and their lives ripped away from them. So little was needed to ruin them. After, there was nothing…

Shouyou was still living, still struggling, so he wanted to create something in his life. He covered the marks. He lied. No one wanted a whore to be a teacher. Or to be anything.

Maybe that was only a dream he let himself have for a few years and which was probably ending soon.

At least it was pleasant.

He looked back at Shinsuke. “You probably figure out most of it. It isn’t hard if someone sees the scars.”

“No one else has seen them?”

“Not since the moment they were left on me… I… I was held captive. Used by many. I don’t have a body of a typical omega, so it was even more pleasurable for them to put me down. That…” He covered marks with his hand. “That’s marks of that shame.”

“What happened next?”

Right. The second part of the story. The main reason why he never spoke about it. Even if anyone took pity over ill-treated omega, that second half of the story would change their opinion.

But he spoke the truth. There was no escape from it.

“I killed them. They stopped paying much attention in keeping me when they broke me. Maybe they didn’t expect me to hate them so deeply.”

Shinsuke didn’t speak for long. It wasn’t surprising. What could be said in response to it?

“Do you hate me?” Shinsuke only asked.

“No.”

He didn’t do anything wrong. Sooner it would be true the other way as Shouyou took advantage of that pure-hearted young alpha.

“Don’t worry,” Shouyou coed. He really had a soft spot for that boy. “These are old wounds. Mostly healed up. If you don’t mind them, they don’t mean much.”

_Didn’t they?_

Maybe Shinsuke made him a bit feel like it all didn’t mean much. He seemed not to pay any attention to it at all. He was always caring only about what he wanted, the worst case scenario for anyone who wanted to ever teach him anything.

Yet, there was one thing he cared about. And he was still caring about.

“I don’t mind it.” He swallowed hard and unsurely moved his hand to Shouyou. His fingers tenderly moved over the scars. He frowned a bit, in a small glimpse of his alpha instinct wanting to crush anyone who dared to raise their hand on omega he chose.

Shouyou was never chosen by anyone. Not in this sense. He was only something to be used, not something for anyone to care about.

Shouyou took his hand. Shinsuke didn’t resist. He was always leaving space for Shouyou to move back.

Their fingers tangled together. Shouyou’s gaze leaned onto this image. He couldn’t believe that someone’s hand would stay with his. How surreal it was?

Right, it was nearly the ending the dream.

“Shinsuke, I don’t want to be an anchor in your life. You should find yourself some nice and young mate.”

“I’m never up to doing what I should.”

Shouyou laughed. “Right. Always causing problems, aren’t you?” He raised his gaze to him. And it was one of these breath taking moments. When you moved you gaze only to see the other person is already watching you. And how soft Shinsuke’s expression was.

“But I always listened to you.”

Shouyou leaned to put his head on his shoulder. “You are going to be the death of me, you know?”

“I hope not.”

“Do you… Do you really want something so worthless?” Shouyou asked only once to make sure.

“Even if I have to run away with you to the end of the world.”

Shouyou chuckled. “Let’s hope that won’t happen… Shinsuke. I wouldn't mind if that would be only for a moment…”

Alpha moved. He got out of the bed. To kneel before him.

“Let me stay you by your side for the rest of my life.”

Shouyou swallowed hard. Right before him was kneeling an alpha, saying the sweetest words to him.

“Please stay,” his voice quivered, but soon he nuzzled back into Shinsuke’s chest and nothing else mattered.

He was sure that sweet boy out of pure stubbornness wouldn’t let their dream to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that at least it was readable...


End file.
